


Sex It Up, Boys

by StarkRogers135



Series: Angel!Dean Winchester series [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Dean Winchester, Angel Sex, Angelcest, Angelic Grace, Angelic Soulbond, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Dirty Talk, Dominant/Top Castiel, Dominant/Top Sam, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Implied Castiel/Sam Winchester, Implied Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Implied Relationships, Large Cock, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Pollen, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smutlet, Submissive/Bottom Castiel, Submissive/Bottom Dean, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Castiel, Top Sam, Wincestiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRogers135/pseuds/StarkRogers135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean went out to get some food, got held up killing some witches, and comes back carrying sex pollen all over his clothes, unknowingly. What happens when the sex pollen is spread between the three guys?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex It Up, Boys

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A STORY. THEY ARE NOT INDIVIDUAL STORIES. IT IS ALL ONE STORY!  
> START AT "Die Trying" AND WORK YOUR WAY THROUGH IT.  
> They are suppose to be chapters, but they were put into a Series form, sorry for not telling you guys.  
> Well, Have fun!

After the incident with Lucifer a week later, neither of the brothers had another outburst and screaming Bloody Murder like they were getting killed. They haven't seen Lucifer for a while and that made Dean feel better. The weather had calmed down a lot, too, and there was no cases lately, which bummed Dean out. He had nothing to do now!

Sam finally stopped having so many visions, well except for the usual ones, but those are different. He doesn't tell Dean about them though and he doesn't plan to. Anyway, Lucifer was gone. He never even looked at the Devil when he was there, which didn't bother him that much.

Castiel was happy to see the brothers were back to normal. Well, as normal as normal can be for them. He also hasn't seen Lucifer, which was sort of a bummer and a good thing to him. He wanted to see his brother, but yet his brother was the Devil.

Dean looked up from where he was lounging on the couch, one leg stretched out on it and the other stretched across the floor. "Sammy, are there any cases yet?" Dean asked for the third time. "I'm gonna die without some action!"

Sam laughed lightly and shook his head. "Not since Lucifer came around, Dean. My guess is that the monsters are hiding now." He looked over at his brother.

Dean groaned. "He really _is_ a great big bag of dicks," he huffed. "You guys hungry? I'm hungry. I'm goin' out to get us some food. I'll be back in a bit." Dean said as he stood up, grabbing his car keys.

Sam nodded and turned back to his laptop.

Castiel sat next to Sam, playing on the tall man's phone. "Yeah, okay." He waved to Dean.

Dean rolled his eyes and walked out to the Impala, getting in and starting it up before he drove to a small diner nearby. Burgers for himself and Cas, salad for Mr. Healthy, and a pie for himself.

Sam looked over at Cas and snatched his phone back.

"No!" Cas reached across Sam and crawled across his lap and tried to reach it as Sam held it up above his head.

Dean was back in twenty minutes and dazed once he got out of the Impala. Damn witches. He seriously wanted to kill them all off at the moment but he was to distracted with Cas at the moment. Dean grabbed the bag of food and wandered into their room. The moment he put the food down, he had Cas slammed against the wall and kissing him dirty and messy.

Cas moaned and kissed Dean back then stripped off his angel's jacket quickly.

Sam raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "Dear god..." He stood up then grabbed the bag and began to look through it.

Dean panted and pulled away from Cas for a moment to catch his breath. The second he pulled away, Cas was all over Sam. If that didn't turn Dean on, he didn't know what did. Dean was surprised from how little Sam struggled. Dean got behind Cas and ground his hips into Cas's ass, biting the angel's ear.

Cas groaned and leaned back against Dean as he kissed Sam harshly.

Sam kissed the full-angel back just as harshly and ground his hips against Cas's.

"Fuck, that's hot..." Dean moaned, bucking his hips up hard against Cas's ass again. "Damn, baby..." he growled into Cas's ear.

Cas smirked a bit then turned his head and kissed his angel on the lips deeply.

Sam watched for a moment with lust-filled eyes then began to kiss and and bite at Cas's neck, leaving a few dark marks here and there.

Dean moaned and panted into Cas's mouth, fucking his tongue into the angel's mouth. Dammit, he needed more. So much more!

Sam removed Cas's trench coat as he nipped at the angel's jawline.

Cas moaned loudly and placed his free hand on the back if Dean's head and pulled him closer, kissing him harder and rougher.

"Why are there no clothes off besides costs?" Dean panted, continuing to rut against Cas desperately. Dean stumbled back a little when Sam moved away from Cas and behind Dean. He moaned when he felt Sam's dick press against his ass. "Keepin' a monster in your pants? God damn..." he grinned breathlessly.

Sam smirked and ground his hips into Dean's ass as he bit down lightly on his brother's ear.

Cas kissed Dean again and removed his angel's shirt.

Dean keened, wriggling his hips against Sam needily. "Fuck, Sammy..." he whimpered, lifting his arms so Cas could pull his shirt off.

Sam removed his own shirt and looked over at Cas.

Castiel unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off, dropping it to the floor.

Dean panted, grounding his ass against Sam's monster dick that was impossibly hard in his pants. Dean groaned, letting his head fall back against his brother's shoulder.

Sam smirked at Dean then kissed his brother's neck.

Castiel stood back a bit and watched with a slight smirk.

Dean gasped, rolling his eyes back. He went to palm himself but whimpered when he felt hands grip his wrists. Had to be Cas because Sam's large hands were still gripping his waist.

Cas moved Dean's hand away and began kissing down his chest, to his abdomen. He bit gently at his mate's hipbones and started undoing his belt.

Sam turned Dean's head to face him and kissed his big brother roughly on the lips.

Dean gasped into Sam's mouth and moaned hard, bucking his hips up towards Cas, feeling Sam's tongue in his mouth and the kiss was so damn dirty that Dean craved more.

Cas forced Dean's hips still and trailed his tongue across the skin just above the lining of his jeans.

Sam ground his hips hard against Dean's ass again and licked into his mouth, kissing him dirtier and rougher.

Dean reached a hand back, tangling his fingers into Sam's hair and the other into Cas's, who was on his knees. Dean bit his brother's lower lip unintentionally, whimpering when Sam pull away, Dean panting and licking his lips.

Sam smirked a bit then kissed Dean again, the same way as before.

Cas looked up at Sam and Dean and got harder just watching them.

Dean panted, moaning into Sam's mouth as he ground his ass against Sam's cock, whining as Sam shoved his hips against him roughly.

Sam groaned and panted, biting Dean's bottom lip, teasing him.

"Fu-Fuck..." Dean groaned, bucking his hips. He whined again when he felt Sam still his hips this time, his brother relentlessly grinding into him hard.

Cas stood up and kissed Dean's jawline. "I am going to fuck you so hard, you wont be able to walk for days." He growled into Dean's ear.

Dean moaned loudly, his cock impossibly hard in his now tight jeans. "Fuck..." he keened.

Sam grinned thrusting his hips against Dean's ass again and again. "That's the point, big brother..." he purred, biting his neck.

Cas nodded. "Mhm. I want to make love to you slow and sweet until your throat is raw from screaming with pleasure." He purred against Dean's ear, pressing his knee against Dean's erection.

Dean gasped from both Sam rubbing against his and Cas's knee pressed between his legs. "Shit...fuck...oh, God, Cas..." he groaned, his head falling back against Sam's shoulder once again, panting. He whimpered from a rough bite from Cas. It was probably because he used God's name in vain.

"Then, I'm gonna take you so hard, Dean," Sam said, his voice suddenly low with seductiveness. "Over...and over until you can barely hold yourself up anymore." Sam could already tell that Dean was close to his release just from them talking and touching him.

Cas ran his hands down Dean's chest slowly, dragging his nails across the skin. "I'm going to make you remember how it _feels_ to have me inside you. Remember my name as you scream it so loud you lose your voice." His voice got deep and more gravely as he spoke.

Dean lost it right there. He suddenly came hard in his jeans with a yell, gasping for breath as he came down from his high. Dean groaned lowly when he felt Sam buck against him again, this time more roughly.

"Oh, no," Sam growled. "Not getting off _that_ easily."

Cas smirked and shook his head. "Nope." He yanked Dean's jeans down and dropped them to the floor.

"Oh, thank God..." Dean moaned at the sudden freedom he had so he wasn't tightly restrained in his pants.

The full-angel captured Dean's lips in his own and kissed him passionately while Sam kissed at his brother's neck.

Dean moaned into Cas's mouth. He reached down to palm himself again but whined when he felt Sam seize his wrists this time.

"Ah-ah-ah," Sam scolded. "No touching."

Cas forced Dean's hips back against Sam's dick when he felt his angel buck against him. "No rutting or grinding either, Dean." He bit his mate's earlobe.

Dean gasped, feeling his wrists get bound behind his back with his own belt. He whimpered needily, panting. "Wh-Why?"

"We want to be dominate for a while, Dean." Cas purred with a sexual smirk on his face.

Dean panted. "Yeah..." he breathed heavily. "Need you." he whimpered.

Sam grinned and ran his fingers through his brother's hair. "Atta boy."

Cas began undoing Sam's belt with one hand and kissed Dean on the lips.

Dean panted, groaning into Cas's mouth. He grunted as he tried to pull at his bound wrists that were still behind his back. Dean bucked his hips into nothing, desperately seeking friction.

Castiel smirked a bit and kissed his mate deeper.

Dean whimpered when neither Sam nor Cas touched him. "C-Cas," he whimper. "Sa-Sam... N-Need...need..." he could hardly get it out from being over stimulated with pleasure.

"You're begging?" Sam smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"I like it when he begs." Cas smiled and nodded.

"Mhm." Sam hummed.

"Need touch..." Dean whined, bucking up into the air again, his cock hard against his belly. Of course Cas liked it when he begged.

Cas raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"Then you will be touched." Sam smirked a bit more then looked at Castiel who nodded.

Dean breathed out heavily. "What?" he panted. He suddenly let out a heavy whine when he felt Sam's large hand palm him through his already sticky black boxers. "S-Sam..." he groaned, bucking his hips and moaning when he found the needed friction.

Sam pressed his lips to Dean's ear, still smirking. "You like that, don't you?"

Dean panted, throwing his head back against Sam's broad shoulder. "Y-Yes," he panted. "God, yes."

Cas grimaced. "Don't use my Father's name in vain, Dean."

Sam chuckled then palmed at Dean's erection.

"S-Sorry..." Dean panted, desperately bucking up now. He whined when he felt Cas use his Grace to still his hips, feeling Sam's speed his hand up. "I-I said I was sorry!" Dean choked out.

Cas stopped with the Grace usage and tilted his head. "Apology accepted."

Sam stopped then pulled his hand away and a torture to Dean.

"N-No!" Dean gasped, squirming against Sam's body. "Don't stop! P-Please!"

Sam laughed huskily and palmed at Dean through his boxers, hearing a whine of pleasure come from his brother.

Dean whined, rutting against Sam's hand even though Cas said he wasn't allowed. Screw the rules.

Sam let that breaking of a rule slide, he didn't care about the rules anymore.

Cas stopped Sam's hand and moved it away. "Are we going to fuck you or not? Or are you just going to whine and stand here?" He raised an eyebrow.

Damn, Dean loved it when Cas got all possessive like that. "Fuck. Yes," Dean panted. "Wonderful idea." Before he knew it, Sam was leading him into the bedroom and Dean was suddenly shoved on to his belly.

"So," Sam grinned, watching his brother squirm to get comfortable before looking at Cas. "How are we gonna do this? How are we gonna take him? He seems like a pretty little slut from how much he begs."

Cas thought for a moment. "We can take turns or one of us can fuck him while the other gives a blowjob?" He looked at Sam while petting Dean's hair.

"Or he can give one," Sam said. "That pretty little mouth needs something other than a tongue in there. Right?" he smiled, running his fingers down Dean's back, making his brother bow his back.

Dean nodded eagerly. "Yes," he purred. "God, please." Dean whimpered a string of "sorrysorrysorry" to Cas when he felt the angel grip his short hair firmly.

Cas chuckled. "You need to learn not to use my Father's name like so, Dean."

"I'm sorry," Dean whimpered. "So, so, so sorry!"

Cas sighed. "I cant stay mad at you for any reason. You're forgiven, just don't let it happen again."

Sam grinned and rolled his eyes. "C'mere, angel..." he purred deeply, pulling Cas close by the head and licked into his mouth, instinctively pushing his hips against Dean's ass again.

Dean gasped and looked up at them, their kiss filthy and messy.

Castiel moaned and trailed his fingernails across Sam's side, kissing him back.

Sam shivered, bucking against his brother. "Maybe I should take _you_ first," Sam panted when he pulled away for air. "Let Dean watch. I'm sure he'd like that."

Cas smirked. "Maybe you should." He looked at Sam then at Dean. "I'm pretty sure he will, since he got hard again watching us make out just now."

Dean was panting hard, rubbing himself against the bed sheets and trying to get himself off for the second him, only to be stopped by Cas. "Pleeeease!" he begged, bucking into the air.

"Ah-ah-ah. No, Dean." Cas smirked. "You're going to watch."

Dean groaned from the back of his throat, grunting as he was forced to sit on his butt. "I need to get off..." he whimpered.

"Then get off watching us, but we're fucking you afterwards." Cas's voice went into a seductive growl.

"Fuck..." Dean panted as he looked at Cas. "Want you..."

"I will have you later after your brother and I fuck each other." Cas smirked then pulled Sam down for a really dirty, messy kiss.

Sam moaned into Cas's mouth, straddling his hips and rocked against him, hearing Dean's breath hitch slightly.

Castiel moaned hard and tugged at Sam's boxers, wanting them off now.

"Eager little bitch." Sam panted before pressing his mouth hard against Cas's again while he squirmed out of his boxers, quickly tugging at Cas's belt.

Cas pulled off his belt and moved out of his pants and boxers then kissed Sam again, more filthy this time.

Sam growled and bit Cas's lower lip, taking total dominance over the angel, thrusting his hips against Cas enough that he had him mewling and begging from under him.

"Fu...Fuck me." Cas moaned loudly. He tangled his fingers through Sam's hair and panted.

"Fuck, Cas..." Sam panted and grabbed the bottle of lube, fumbling with it for a moment out of hard arousal. When he got it open, he squirted a generous amount on his thick cock before shoving two of his long fingers into Cas's tight hole scissoring them quickly and stretched the angel out. Once he got Cas nice and stretched, he positioned himself at Cas's hole and pushed in with one go, groaning loudly.

"Sa-Sam!" Cas cried out, clawing for purchase at the other male's body as Sam fucked into him hard and fast with little grunts every time he thrusted in.

Sam looked up at his brother, hearing little quick pants coming him, watching his angry reddened cock twitch against his stomach. Sam grabbed one of Cas's legs and put it over his shoulder, changing his angle a bit and pushing deeper into the amazing heat around his cock.

Cas keened hard from under Sam, digging his heel into his shoulder, as he felt Sam piston into his ass, the head of Sam's cock hitting his prostate over and over again. There was no possible way Cas was going to last another two minutes.

"Fuck, Cas," Sam groaned, fucking harder and faster into him. "Not gonna last much longer." Sam lifted his eyes when he heard a broken, aroused whimper coming from his brother. "I don't think Dean here will, either," he grinned. "You like this, Dean? Hm? Watching your baby brother fuck your angel in the ass? Huh?"

"Ye-Yes," Dean whimpered, desperately needing to released. "Fuck, yes. S-Sammy, please...I need to-"

"No," Sam growled, thrusting harder into Cas now, digging his nails into the flesh of Cas's leg. "Not until I say." Sam pulled out of Cas's red and fucked out hole. "Hands and knees. Now." Sam ordered.

Without hesitation, Cas quickly rolled over and pushed himself up on to his hands and knees, presenting himself to Sam.

"Good boy." Sam smiled and plunged right back into Cas and started up the brutal pace again, listening to Cas's little breath hitches whenever he shoved into his prostate.

Moments later that felt like hours, Cas suddenly came hard on the bed, clenching down on Sam's cock that kept sliding in and out of him quickly. He moaned when he felt Sam spill his seed into him.

"Oh, shit..." Sam groaned, his thrusts slowing as he rode himself out. Sam finally pulled himself out of Cas's red, puffy hole, watching as he come dribbled out. Sam licked the mess up, licking around his hole before pushing his tongue in.

"S-Sam..." Cas panted, canting his hips back as Sam ate him out, whimpering when the male finally pulled away, relaxing when he felt Sam rub his back.

Dean looked at the two of them, his eyes blown out with lust, panting as he squirmed a bit. Sam wouldn't let him come unless he was told to do so. Dean would try his hardest to hold back the urge.

Castiel looked over at Dean and smirked. "So, you liked what you saw?"

"Uh-huh..." Dean panted. "If you don't let me, I will release my load right here, dammit," he said brokenly with arousal. "I mean it. I will!"

Cas rolled his eyes. "We haven't had our fun with you yet, Dean. We need to have a little fun too." He said seductively in Dean's ear with a growl.

Dean moaned lowly, panting. "Wh-What'll you do if I come before you give me the say so?" he asked.

"You won't get any of this ass for a while." Cas smirked against Dean's ear.

Dean whimpered and bit his lower lip hard enough to draw blood. "Alright. I won't. I'll try not to." he said, looking at Sam.

Sam shrugged. "I have no say so in that department. Your boyfriend."

"Dick," Dean panted, licking his lips hungrily and needily, tugging as his retrained wrists. "Can't you help or somethin'?"

"Help with what, Dean?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Me," Dean groaned, wiggling his hips slightly. "Wanna be fucked..." he whimpered.

"You can wait." Sam smirked.

Castiel chuckled a bit. "We can undo the restraints... For now." He untied the belt then straddled Dean's lap and kissed his angel deeply, taking complete dominance over him.

Dean moaned hard, arms tightly wrapping around Cas and tangled his fingers into dark hair, bucking his hips greedily and desperately, making little breathless noises.

"Shit..." Sam watched and got harder.

Cas smirked and ground his hips down onto Dean as he gripped his mate's hair firmly and thrusted his tongue into his mouth.

Dean moaned loudly, feeling his dick twitch against his stomach. Dean desperately needed to release. He felt come slowly roll down his cock, making him groan. Dean whimpered when he felt someone wrap their fingers around the base. Dean broke the kiss first, panting heavily. "Need to..." he panted.

"You can when I fuck you then you can again when Sam fucks you. How much do you want or _need_ me, Dean?" Cas purred in his ear.

Dean panted, closing his eyes. "B-Bad..." he whined, digging his nails into Cas's back.

Cas moaned. "Tell me what you want me to do." His voice got low and deeper in Dean's ear.

"Want...want you to...to fuck me hard and relentless," Dean breathed, gasping when he felt Cas jerk his hips, their hard cocks rubbing against each other. "Want both of you to fuck me..."

"At the same time or separately?" Cas bit Dean's earlobe.

Dean glanced at his brother for a moment, biting his lower lip before replying, with uncertainty, "Both...?"

"I'm all for that." Cas kissed his angel again.

Sam sat behind Dean and bit down on his brother's neck, hearing him moan.

Dean moaned, trying to rub against Cas again but he was held down by Cas's Grace, the hunter whimpering.

Sam kissed his brother's neck, occasionally biting the skin.

Cas licked into Dean's mouth and kissed him roughly.

Dean moaned roughly, gripping Cas's hair tightly, trying to take dominance over their dirty kiss.

Cas groaned then took back his dominance over the kiss.

Sam felt Dean tense then reached his hand around and gripped the base of his brother's cock. "I dont think so, big brother." He purred into Dean's ear.

Dean whimpered as his orgasm was rejected once again. "C'mon!" he panted, squirming a bit. Dean heard his brother shuffle around a bit, worried at what he was doing.

Sam pulled Cas closer and kissed him messy and dirty.

Cas moaned against Sam's mouth and kissed him back.

Dean panted, looking up and watching them. "Fuck..." he groaned, bucking into his brother's firm grip.

Sam licked into Cas' mouth, gaining dominance over the angel.

Castiel moaned hard and pressed against Dean, trying to get closer to Sam.

Sure, Dean has gotten Cas to be submissive a few times, but he's never seen his angel like this before. Dean panted and licked at one of Cas's nipple with small kitten licks at first before suckling one into his mouth, hearing Cas moan loudly.

"Fuck..." Cas moaned loudly against Sam's mouth when he felt Dean's lips close around his nipple.

Sam pulled away and began to kiss Cas's neck, hearing him moan more.

Dean grinned and gently bit at Cas's hard nipple before sucking on it harder, dragging his tongue over the skin.

"Shit..." Cas panted. "Fuck!" He moaned hard when he felt Dean suck on his nipple harder and Sam bite his neck. He wanted to be the dominate one, but it felt to damn good to fight for it again.

Dean grinned, running his hands over his mate's chest and belly. He pulled away from his nipple and licked his lips, going to the other and doing the same thing to work it up like he did with the other.

Castiel gasped and panted then tangled one hand through Dean's hair and the other through Sam's.

Dean hummed softly, looking up at Cas through his lashes with puppy eyes, the hunter looking innocent.

Cas looked down at Dean and panted. "You little shit. You knew what that would do to me." He moaned as Sam's continued to bite and kiss his neck.

Dean chuckled and pulled off a bit. "Exactly why I did it." he purred and went right back to what he was doing.

"Can we...just fuck Dean already?" Cas moaned and panted.

"Yes. Fuck, yes." Sam panted.

"Finally." Dean groaned, getting shoved on his back by Cas, who was obviously extremely turned on right now.

Cas looked at Dean with darkened eyes and licked his lips a bit.

"I'm waiting." he purred teasingly, wriggling his hips a bit.

Cas pinned Dean's hips down roughly and attacked his mouth hard, grinding hard into him. "No coming until I say." Cas growled hard, biting Dean's jaw line roughly.

Dean whimpered and nodded, panting. He grunted when he was flipped on to his back. Dean gasped when he felt Cas's slick fingers push into his ass. "Ah! F-Fuck!" he groaned, canting his hips back. He tried rubbing himself off on the bed but he felt Sam push him up on to his hands and knees, the older Winchester panting and whining.

"Don't worry, big brother," Sam coaxed, running his fingers through Dean's blonde and slightly sweaty hair. "We'll fill you up on both ends. We'll take care of you."

"P-Please..." Dean whimpered, keening when he felt Cas's fingers curl against his prostate. "Ne-Need it. Now. Please..."

Cas gently rubbed Dean's sides with his free hand. "Don't worry. You'll get it in a minute, baby." he smiled, scissoring his fingers. He fucked his fingers into Dean a few more times before he slicked himself up and shoved himself into Dean, settling himself balls deep. He waited a moment before he started thrusting hard and fast into Dean, loving the little noises he got out of him.

"C-Cas!" Dean moaned, letting his head hang down, groaning hard and heavy. He panted and let Sam lift his head, his brother's hard cock just inches away from his face. Dean licked Sam's cock before suckling the head into his mouth.

"Shit, Dean..." Sam groaned, running his fingers through said man's hair, bucking his hips into his brother's mouth.

Dean moaned from around Sam, panting through his nose quickly. He wouldn't last long. He already knew that.

"Fuck, Dean..." Cas groaned, leaning forward and gripping Sam's hair, tugging him in for a bruising kiss and fucked his tongue into his mouth, licking into his mouth hungrily.

Dean panted and sucked on Sam harder, letting Sam fuck his mouth the way he wanted to.

Sam moaned hard into the kiss at Dean's action, kissing Cas roughly.

It was Dean who came first, untouched. He came with a loud moan, jerking his hips into the air.

Cas was soon to follow, spilling his seed into Dean. He broke away from Sam with a loud moan, panting as he rode himself out.

Finally, Sam came with a shout and shot his seed down Dean's throat making Dean swallow.

Once Cas had pulled out of Dean, the hunter flopped down on to his belly, panting quickly. His used hole clenched around Cas's come, wanting to keep it in until his brother fucked him. Dean felt spent but he knew the other two weren't done yet.

Sam smirked and trailed kisses up Dean's back then kissed the back of his neck.

Dean panted heavily, burying his face into the bed sheets. "Fuck..." he groaned.

Sam bit the skin between Dean's shoulder and neck. "That's exactly what I'm going to do to you." He purred.

Dean nodded. "Gotta work me up again," he breathed. "Still a bit soft."

Sam flipped his brother to lay on his back then kissed him dominantly on the lips and ground his hips against Dean's.

Dean moaned loudly against Sam's lips, still trying to keep as much of Cas's come in as possible, panting roughly. Dean shoved his tongue into Sam's mouth, letting his brother taste himself.

Sam moaned and kissed him harsher then ground his hips against Dean's again, moaning louder.

"Fuck, Sammy," Dean panted. "Shit." he bucked up hard, rubbing their erections together and heard Cas's breath hitch and heard him panting from watching them.

"Fuck..." Sam gasped and bit down on Dean's neck, rubbing their erections together harder.

Dean groaned and let his head fall back against the bed, panting. "Shit, Sammy..." he moaned. "Need you now." he growled, bucking up harshly.

Sam panted and moaned loudly as Dean bucked up harshly. "Fu-Fuck!"

"Now." Dean growled, feeling like the dominant one at the moment as he kept rutting against his brother.

Sam moaned then quickly took back his dominance by forcing Dean's hips down to the bed.

"Thought I lost you there for a minute, little brother," Dean purred with a cocky, aroused grin. "Thought _I_ was gonna have to fuck you." he chuckled.

"Hell, no." Sam smirked and growled then kissed his brother roughly, hearing Castiel pant and groan from watching.

"Bitch." Dean moaned, running his fingers through Sam's already messy hair.

"Jerk." Sam panted and ground his erection against his brother's then moaned.

"Oh, fuckfuckfuck!" Dean moaned loudly, his hips jerking against Sam's strong grip that would surely leave bruises.

Sam groaned and bit Dean's neck, leaving a mark then grazed his teeth across his collarbone.

"Sa-Sam..." Dean whimpered. "P-Please!"

"Please what?" Sam said lowly and seductively.

"Wa-Want you to fuck me..." Dean groaned. "P-Please!"

"How?" Sam purred in Dean's ear, still using his seductive tone.

"Hard and fast and relentless," Dean panted. "Want you to make me scream."

Sam growled and bit Dean's earlobe. "Really?"

"Yes," Dean panted. "Yes, really."

Sam groaned and panted then grazed his teeth across Dean's collarbone again.

"P-Please!" Dean practically begged.

"Begging. I like." Sam smirked.

Dean panted. "Pleeease!"

Sam grinned and slicked himself up before shoving balls deep into his brother. "Oh, fuck, Dean." Sam ground out before thrusting quick and harsh into him.

Dean keened loudly, panting. Dean groaned as his prostate was plunged into. "Sam...Sam...shit..."

As Sam kept fucking into him, he eventually turned Dean over on to his hands and knees. "C'mere, Cas," Sam panted. "I think Dean wants something to fill his other end up."

Cas grinned, panting as he fisted himself quickly. He crawled over on his knees, loving how vulnerable his mate looked. He pushed his dick into Dean's mouth, moaning at the heat that closed around him. Cas panted, petting Dean's hair as he rocked his hips with little jerky movements.

"Think you can come without being touched again, big brother?" Sam panted, biting Dean's ear. "I think so. Lets test that theory out." Sam chuckled when he heard his brother whimper. "Don't worry." he smiled, relentlessly fucking into him and hitting his prostate with every hard thrust.

Again, Dean came first, clenching around Sam's monster dick, panting through his nose and moaned hard around Cas's cock, feeling Cas suddenly come.

Feeling Dean moan around him was all it took and Cas let himself go down Dean's hungry throat. "Shit..." he groaned, relaxing against the bed.

Dean grunted as his arms gave out, spreading his legs out more. "Need it, Sammy," Dean groaned, his voice fucked out. "Need you to fill me up. Please."

That was it. Sam spilled into Dean with a shout, jerking his hips. He pulled out of Dean, his brother collapsing to the bed.

Dean fell against the bed, panting. "Fucking hell..." he groaned, knowing he was going to be sore the next day.

Sam grinned and panted, looking over at Dean.

Cas laid next to Dean and looked at him. "So?"

"So...what?" Dean breathed, looking up at him and holding back a yawn, rubbing his face into his arms.

"How was it?" Cas raised an eyebrow, glancing over at Sam for a bit before his eyes flickered back to Dean.

Dean grinned. "Awesome," he smiled. "And tiring."

"Having two guys fuck you without stop, does get tiring." Cas nodded and smiled.

Sam laughed a bit.

"You two are very, if I may, athletic," Dean purred. "I love it." he grinned.

Sam smiled. "Well, thanks."

"Thank you, Dean." Cas leaned over and kissed Dean softly then smiled.

Dean hummed softly and smiled. "And now I'm pretty sore," he grunted. "Not complainin', though." he shrugged.

Cas grinned then moved closer to Dean and nuzzled his head under his angel's chin.

Sam rolled over and closed his eyes.

As they slept, the sex pollen that had been on Dean in the first place and gave to Sam and Cas had begun to wear off. Dean was still too tired to wake up, so he kept on sleeping, laying his head on Cas's chest.

Cas pulled Dean closer and smiled.

Sam woke up with a groan. He sat up then rubbed his eyes, glancing over at Dean and Cas. He blinked and looked over again then felt a slight breeze and screamed. He jumped up and threw some boxers on then looked at Cas and Dean. "Oh god. Ohgodohgodohgod." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

Dean jumped when he heard Sam scream. "Dude. Keep it down." he groaned, pressing closer to Cas. Yeah, Dean realized what just happened but he was still too tired from what they did before.

Sam swallowed hard and looked at Dean. "We...I mean you and I and he....Shit!" He let out a shaky breath.

Castiel was still asleep, still tired from what they did last night.

"Look," Dean grunted. "Maybe it was just a really...really weird dream, y'know?" he mumbled, going to roll over but his ass was really sore. "Or maybe not." he said, biting his lower lip.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Sam gripped his hair tightly.

Cas groaned and shifted in his sleep. "Be quiet..." He turned over and put a pillow over his head.

Dean glared at Cas and smacked his arm. "I knew that witch was no good. I just had that damn feeling about her and that...weird smell."

Cas groaned. "Don't hit me." He looked at Dean with a glare. "Wait...why are we all basically naked?"

"Well...we...uh...Dean encountered a witch last night and apparently she had sex pollen all over her. He came home and...we apparently had sex with...each other." Sam shuddered at the thought.

"Was pretty good..." Dean mumbled to himself. "Ow! Bitch!" Dean hissed when Sam hit him in the back of the head. "The hell was that for?"

"You know what that was for!" Sam growled and glared.

Cas laughed a bit. "Ow!" He growled when Dean smacked him in the arm again. "At least I'm not sore in the ass!" He stuck his tongue out at Dean.

"Don't make me fuck _you_ this time, 'cause I will." Dean glared.

"And I wouldn't say no about it." Cas smirked.

Sam sighed and gave them his bitchface. "Seriously? We have a threesome last night, made Dean sore as Hell, and now you want sex _again_?"

Dean looked at his brother with a grin. "C'mon, dude," he chuckled. "You gotta admit. Last night was pretty exciting."

Sam clenched his jaw together. "Having sex with my brother doesn't really classify as 'exciting' in my book. Now, Castiel on the other hand." He smiled a bit and sighed a little. "Wow."

Cas bit his lip and had a shade of pink go across his cheeks.

Dean rolled his eyes and softly pecked Cas's nose. There were already dark bruises on his hips from where Sam gripped him tight, Dean failing to notice them until Sam did.

"Holy shit..." Sam eyed the bruises on his brother's hips.

Cas giggled when Dean kissed him on the nose then looked at the marks on his angel's body. "Bite marks and bruises."

"All from Sam I remember," Dean mumbled. "I'll live." Dean sighed, nuzzling Sam's throat.

Sam pushed him away then sat up. "I can't believe this happened..."

"I believe it!" Cas spoke up, getting an eyeroll from Sam.

Dean chuckled and moved back over to Cas, nuzzling into his mate's shoulder. "If you screw Cas more, I want in this time." he laughed.

"If I screw Cas, I ain't screwing you in the process. Plus, he's yours, so I dont want him." Sam shook his head.

Cas smiled at Dean.

"I dunno, dude," Dean huffed. "You seemed to really liked screwing me yesterday." he grinned.

"That was the sex pollen." Sam sighed. "Can we just forget about this, please?"

Cas nodded. "Yes," he said. "Let's."

"We need to focus on what to do with Lucifer." Sam sighed.

"After more sleep." Dean yawned, laying his head on Cas's chest again.

Sam sighed again. "Fine." He laid down then rolled over onto his side.

Castiel grunted and pulled Dean closer.


End file.
